The present invention relates to pipe supports, and in particular to a system and method for supporting a pipe.
Buildings in general, but more appropriately, commercial buildings must accommodate. large amounts of plumbing. In these buildings, it is quite normal for a vast piping network to exist. As such, various supporting structures have been developed in order to retain these pipes to their supporting surface. This network of piping is normally used to transport liquid or gaseous fluids, such as water and natural gas, to various locations within the building. Commonly, these pipes are insulated. This can be to shield the contents of the pipe from thermal change, to shield the exterior of the pipe from contact with someone or something within the building, or to acoustically insulate the pipe. Furthermore, cooling systems employ insulated pipes. Cooling systems include a refrigeration system for cooling the temperature of a fluid and a pipe for transporting the fluid to an evaporator wherein the cold temperature of the fluid is transferred to the air surrounding the evaporator to cool the air surrounding the evaporator. Heretofore, the coolant pipe coming from the refrigeration system has included insulation surrounding the pipe for maintaining the low temperature of the fluid within the pipe and for improving the efficiency of the cooling system. Furthermore, the insulation has included a vapor barrier surrounding the pipe and the insulation for keeping moisture in the air away from the pipe to prevent condensation of water on the outside surface of the pipe.
It is generally understood that this network of piping is subject to movement. This can be, for example, from building movement or from thermal expansion and contraction. It is because of this movement that various pipe supports have been invented which accommodate the movement while still offering support to the pipe. Unfortunately, contemporary supports do not address the damage that can be done to the insulative covering of the pipe. Most commonly available pipe supports, when subjected to pipe movement, tend to damage the insulation on the pipe. This is usually due to the support or saddle digging into and wearing away the insulation during movement.
Therefore, a need exists for an insulated pipe support that can be installed easily and quickly, that allows for relative movement between the support and the pipe, while protecting the pipe or the insulative material surrounding the pipe.
Accordingly, an apparatus that solves the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
One aspect of the present invention provides a pipe assembly including a pipe having a protecting saddle connected thereto. A support member including a support saddle which sustains the pipe is also provided, where the protecting saddle rests on the support saddle. Further, one of the protecting saddle and the support saddle has a slippery coating to allow the pipe to move relative to the saddle.
Another aspect of the present invention includes providing a pipe assembly comprising a pipe, a protecting saddle, a support saddle and a support member. The protecting saddle at least partially covers the pipe and includes outwardly flared longitudinal ends. The support saddle supports the protecting saddle. The support member is configured to be supported from a surface and is in contact with the support saddle, thereby supporting the pipe.
In another aspect of the present invention, a pipe assembly includes a pipe and a semi-circular protecting saddle having an outer convex surface and an inner concave surface, with the inner concave surface being fixedly attached to the pipe. A semi-circular support saddle is also provided having an outer convex surface and an inner concave surface, the inner concave surface slidably supporting the outer convex surface of the protecting saddle. Further, one of the concave surfaces of the support saddle or the convex surfaces of the protecting saddle is covered with a low friction material.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for supporting a pipe. The method includes providing an arcuate protecting saddle having an outer convex surface and an inner concave surface, and fixedly attaching the concave surface of the protecting saddle to the pipe. The method further includes providing an arcuate support saddle having an outer convex surface and an inner concave surface, and supporting the protecting saddle with the support saddle. The method further includes providing a support member and supporting the supporting saddle with the support member. Additionally, the support member is connected to a surface thereby supporting the pipe.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of replacing an existing pipe support includes removing the existing pipe support and providing an arcuate protecting saddle having an outer convex surface and an inner concave surface. The inner concave surface of the protecting saddle is then adhered to the pipe. Further, an arcuate supporting saddle provides an outer convex surface and an inner concave surface which supports the protecting saddle. A support member is then provided which is connected to the support saddle. The support member connects to a surface, such as a ceiling, wall, or floor, and thereby supports the pipe.